REQUEST WITH YOUR DYING WILL!
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: A game. An awesome game. It's all fun games until someone gets hurt...right? Ah, well just like Einstein once quoted: "You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else."   Ready...? Then lets start!
1. Game Start

**REQUEST WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Introduction:** I have been starting to doubt my writing abilities so I decided that it was time for me to give back to everyone of you who was kind enough to read my works. With a stroke of brilliance, this time I won't be the one who'll be wracking my brain for inspiration and/or OC's. Oh no, this time it will be **YOU**.

**Game: **The objective of course will just be you guys requesting one shots/drabbles/ficlets from me and I'll fulfill them as best as I can. I will write them anyway you requested it and I shall dedicate it to you. Whether it's your favorite character or least favorite. I will do it.

**Rules of the Game:**

~ First rule, I can only take request from KHR in anime because I haven't _yet_ to read the Manga.

~ No requesting of **LEMON, YAOI, YURI, or INCEST**.

~ I can either write a pairing of **(Example)** ReaderxTsuna or OCxTsuna.

~ If you do request an OCxTsuna then you'll have to create your own OC and **send them to me** through a review or, if you don't like anybody else to see them, through PM.

~ I'm sorry but I cannot accept a request that sends me a KyokoxTsuna pairing or any other pairing like that. I just don't like it, sorry.

~ I can write about the Varia, in fact I encourage it. :)

~ You can also **request the genre:** Romance, Humor, or (please God no) Horror.

~ I can write **Lime.** If you don't know what it is you can always search the definition.

~ You may **or may not give me a short description of how you want the story to go.** If not you can always say 'Surprise me'. And trust me, I will.

~ You can also request the rating of a story **BUT** it must not be higher than T. **So no adult stuff.**

~ And of course, ENJOY~

**End of the Game:**

There will be no deadline…for now. So, as the title say,

**REQUEST WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**


	2. Request no 1    FranxOC

**AN: **Hahaha, I thik I fail at writing Fran. But I just cant see him as the falling in love type of guy *shrugs* Well, I hope I did okay.

First time writing Fran, HUZZAH!  
>Enjoy and Review~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 1: From <strong>OutOfMyIllement **OC: **Kirai

Kirai walked down the halls of the Varia mansion with a small smile on her lips. Her brown hair sways gently in the wind as she kept her pace slow.

Today, was the day she would make that apathetic Fran show some goddamn emotions. It was freaky enough that he was an illusionist.

She shakes her head and crosses her arms in front of her. Yes, she had to admit that she did like that apathetic illusionist but did she expect him to return her feelings if she ever had the guts to actually confess to him?

No, no he would not.

She sighs and runs her hands through her brown hair as she opens every Varia room to find the frog wearing illusionist (except Xanxus room, of course)

She huffs angrily but tries to control her anger when she couldn't find him anywhere. Goddamn it where was he?

"Oh, my. Are you okay Kirai-Chan~?"

Kirai stops walking and looks behind her and sees' Lussuria behind her. She smiles and walks towards the every motherly Lussuria.

"Hey, Mama Luss. Have you seen Fran?"

He raises an eyebrow and cups her cheeks as he squeezes them making her face look chubby.

"Have you two been fighting again~?"

She laughs sheepishly.

"Well, no. Actually it's too early to say. I'm just looking for him. Is he around…?"

Lussuria sighs and let's go of her cheeks. He places a thumb on his cheeks as he thinks.

"Well, I think I saw go into the kitchen but Kirai-Chan please behave. I don't like cleaning up after you two."

She smiles and gives Lussuria a small nod.

"I will Mama Luss, take care."

She gives him a small wave and walks away from the ever boisterous Lussuria.

Well, damn. She couldn't physically hurt Fran now (not that it was even possible) so now she had no way to actually make that stupid frog show some goddamn emotions.

She sighs and stomps her feet on the carpeted floor. Maybe she could just lie to Lussuria…? No! It'd be too risky…not to mention it be lying to Lussuria.

She was almost ready to give up when suddenly she heard music, sappy music, come out from Levi's room. She raises an eyebrow and walks quietly towards his room, seeing that is was slightly ajar, she peeks inside and saw Levi in a pile of blankets and a tissue box to his side. A sappy old romantic movie playing on the screen.

She gagged as she watches the woman run up to the man and started making out. She was about to bust Levi for enjoying such movies or shows when an idea crossed her mind.

A knowing smirk appears on her face as she slowly closed the door and walked away towards the kitchen.

"Sempai, please stop throwing knives in my head. It hurts."

Fran said in his usual apathetic tone as Bel gave his signature laugh.

"Ushishishishi. The Prince is hungry. Make the Prince some food."

Fran sighs as Bel continued to throw knives at his head.

"Sempai…make your own food."

"Ushishishishi."

Fran sighs again as Bel choice to ignore him and continued to throw knives at his head. Fran, noticing this, shrugs and just bites into his sandwich.

"Ushishishishi. The Prince is—."

Anything Bel had to say was completely stopped when the door to the kitchen forcibly opens. Both heads turn as they watch Kirai walk in with a smug look on his face.

She walks towards Fran, yanks the sandwich out of hands, grabs his shoulders, and kisses him full on the lips.

Bel raises an eyebrow and looks on like he was half amused and half angry.

Kirai pulls away and looks at Fran's unadorned face.

"Kirai-sempai…you ruined my sandwich."

Fran points to the discarded sandwich to the side.

Kirai blushes and let's go of his shoulders and walks towards the door.

"YOU'RE FREAKIN IMPOSSIBLE FRAN!"

And that was followed with a loud slam of the door.

"Ushishishishi. It seems the Princess didn't accomplish her mission."

Fran sighs and gets up to make another sandwich. Bel, seeing this, orders for him to make him one too coupled with his signature laugh.

"Hai, Hai."

Fran says apathetically.

But as he prepared the sandwich.

He couldn't help the small blush that claimed his cheeks.


	3. Request no 2 GiottoxOC

**AN: **Gah! I fail at Giotto ^^; but I hope this will suffice! Enjoy and Review~

I dont know what happened last chapter but it seems I got the OC wrong (but that's what it said in the review! ish confused)...and also her personality. I'm sorry! But its so hard to write at 3:00 in the morning. My eyes were so heavy (sorry bout that')

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 2: From <strong>Princess Arcs di Cielo **OC: **Feir Moto

Feir stifled a yawn as she watches the huge ball being held by another family to strengthen their relationship with each other. Giotto had invited her to accompany her to the ball and she agreed because she knew that she had to be supportive of him but she honestly did not like crowds.

She despised them.

She looks down at her blue handmade gown and frowns. The beautiful gown clung to her body in all the right ways and although Giotto had tried his best to make her comfortable with it the gown still felt like a cage.

She sighs and walks towards the balcony. Maybe she could just spend her entire night out in the balcony and wait until the whole party was over…?

Yeah, she was going to do that.

She breathes in the night air as she presses her open palms on the cold railings. Well, it was certainly better than inside.

She suddenly heard some squealing and looked behind her to see G being harassed by some women. She smiled and turned her attention back to the starry nights.

It was true that almost all of the Vongola men had…certain qualities…that could attract females. She already knew that the day she joined Giotto's family.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?"

A deep and alluring voice snaps her out of thoughts as she looks behind and sees Giotto walking towards her. A small blush takes hold of her cheeks and she thanked the heavenly God that that the moon was behind the clouds tonight.

"N-No, not at all Primo. I just enjoy the night sky that's all."

Giotto frowns at her choice of words but doesn't voice out his concerns.

"Of course,"

He walks towards the railings as his black cape sway gently behind him.

Feir blushes and turns her attention back to the night sky.

"S-So Primo why are you here outside and not inside…?"

Giotto looks away from the sky and turns to look at her and smiles. Her heart skips a beat as she turns to face him.

"I also quite enjoy the night sky and I also enjoy your presence."

She blushes and this catches Giotto's attention.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-No! Nothing at all Primo."

She shies away and averts her attention back to the sky and Giotto does the same.

"I-I hope that you'll one day become a great mafia boss Primo!"

She suddenly blurts out and this causes Giotto to chuckle.

"Yes, I also hope that too."

She nods uses the chance to look at him. Her heart completely skips a beat when he gives her a warm smile. Her blush intensifies.

Both their attention was diverted back into the main hall when a soft melody ran out. Giotto smiles and takes her hand as he places a soft chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Would you, Feir Moto, do me the honors of dancing with me?"

She looks at the blond man in front of her and her blush intensifies.

"B-But wouldn't you rather dance with the women in there?"

She points to the gaggle of woman waiting inside as the look at Giotto expectedly. Giotto shakes his head as he walks closer to her, leans in, and whispers in her ear,

"_Feir, non smettere di pensare che forse mi vogliono ballare con voi invece?"_

She gulps and looks at him and nod.

Giotto could only smile as he pulls her inside.

* * *

><p>Italian word: "Feir, did you not stop to think that I might want to dance with you instead?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE ALSO SEND A DETAILED DISCREPTION OF YOUR OC'S PERSONALITY AND MANNERISM'S SO THAT I'LL HAVE A BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE OC...AND PLEASE MAKE YOU OC'S NAME CLEAR. PUT IT IN ALL CAPS IF YOU HAVE TO! <strong>

**Thank you~**

**PS: Please also understand that everybody has there different views. I might veiw it as an orange you might view it as an apple so our opinions might not clash. Also, also understand that I have a life so please be patient~**


	4. Request no 3 No pairing

**Me: I'm still working on the other to reqeust so please be patient. And BridgeofInsanity...? Sorry if Lambo is a little OCC here. I just cant seem to write him as annoying since all I see is cutness :3**

**Also, I made some slight adjustments since the logic was flawed when you wanted the Varia (w/ Fran) to babysit Lambo. But dont worry the idea is pretty much the same.**

**And yes, you can request with no pairing just make sure to tell me what genre you would like. M'kay?**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 3: From <strong>BridgeofInsanity **OC: **None

Lussuria sighed tiredly as he watches Lambo run around the small room of the Varia manor.

Fran stays apathetic when Lambo started pulling on his from hat.

Bel ushishishi'd and threatened to throw knives at young Bovino but was stopped by Lussuria.

Squalo Voi'd over and over again.

Levi went into his corner of woe when he found out that Xanxus went to a mission without him. (HOW COULD YOU XANXUS?)

Clearly, nobody liked the boisterous cow's presence. One second they were being visited by the grown up Lambo concerning a couple of families when Squalo scared the hell out of the kid and he decided to pull out his ten year bazooka but not before Bel hit the thing with one of his knives and effectively malfunctioning it and, thus, the seven year old Lambo was running around in amusement.

They (meaning Lussuria) had already called the Vongola Tenth and told them that Lambo had suddenly turned into seven year old Lambo. But the Vongola was out and his right hand man answered the call. He decided to sent Irie to check the bazooka and fixed it.

But the bazooka would only take effect after one hour. Poor Irie practically peed in his pants when he told the news to the Varia members (Thank heavens for Lussuria)

"My, my. What are we going to do if Xanxus comes back~?"

Lussuria comments.

"VOIIIIIIII WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sempai…could you throw a knife at him?"

"Ushishishishi. The Prince does not take orders from you."

"Boss, boss why did you leave me…?"

Lambo stares on dumbly as he watches the strange people. He picks his nose and lays down on the floor.

"Ne, Lambo's hungry. LAMBO WANTS FOOD!"

Lambo whines and Lussuria, being his motherly self, runs out to the kitchen to get some food for the crying Bovino.

"Tch. Stupid kid."

"Ushishishishi."

As Lambo continued to think of why he was suddenly here. He rolls over and stares at Bel and notes that his eyes were completely hidden.

Bel notices the lingering stare and looks at Lambo and pulls out a knife. Lambo, being his seven year old self, cries and runs to Squalo and hugs his leg as snot continued to come out of his nose.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Squalo shakes his leg to get the Bovino to let go but he tightens his hold even more.

"Sempai, should we go help?"

Fran offers.

"Ushishishishi. No, the Prince is entertained."

After getting shaking repeatedly. Lambo lets go but the momentum sent him flying and clinging to Bel's face and, seeing Bel, continues cry and getting snot all over Bel's face…err…hair.

Lussuria quickly comes in and takes the Bovino away before Bel could use his knives. He hushes Lambo and rocks him in a motherly way.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII KICK THAT FUCKING KID OUT OF HERE!"

Squalo shouts as he wipes the snot off of his pants.

"Ushishishishi. The Prince agrees with the shark."

"Now, now. He's just scared~."

"Ah~."

Lussuria coo's but when they hear a trickling sound and the Bovino sighing in bliss.

Squalo lost it.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>After changing the young Bovino and Lussuria, being the mother figure, cleans up the carpet so Xanxus won't notice. Lambo was left in the care of Squalo. It was either that or clean up the pee stain.<p>

"You listen to me you hear? Do NOT fucking touch anything!"

Lambo yawns and ignores Squalo's warning as he continued to trudge down the halls of the Varia manor. Squalo contemplated on going after the kid to see if he would do anything else but, Squalo being Squalo, just scoffed and walked away in the opposite direction.

After Lambo had successfully maneuvered his way to the kitchen. He sees Fran, acting as a dartboard of course, and Bel lounging in the kitchen.

The two quickly notices the young Bovino as the said boy climbs up the table and looks at Bel curiously, not scared of him anymore.

"Ne, you." Lambo points at Bel and he raises an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing a crown?"

"Ushishishishi. It's because I am a prince."

"But you're wearing a tiara!" Lambo counters making a tick mark appear on Bel's head. "BWAHAHAAHA! SCARY MAN IS A PRINCESS!"

This was shortly followed by the cries of Lambo bouncing off of the walls of the manor.

* * *

><p>After Lambo had miraculously recovered from the multiple knives thrown by Bel and escaped from him. He decided to bother someone else.<p>

He was aimlessly walking around when he suddenly stumbled into Squalo's room (how was is Squalo's room? It had a picture of Xanxus with multiple darts on it)

Lambo sneaks in and noticed that Squalo was taking a shower and his clothes were placed on the bed.

Lambo smiles smugly and climbs up the bed, takes the clothes, and throws it out of the window.

He smiles to himself as he did the same to all of his clothes.

He stifles a laugh while he walks out of the door with a smug look on his face.

* * *

><p>Lambo silently snickered and skipped down the hall as he waits for another person to bother when he suddenly bumped into someone. Said someone looks down and glares at him.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here, trash?"

Well, it seems that Xanxus had come home early.

Lambo looks at Xanxus and, despite the menacing look that was sent his way, Lambo could only notice his scars. And of course he had to comment on it.

Lambo, placing one hand on his hip while pointing at Xanxus, laughs.

"BWAHAHAA! LAMBO IS STRONGER THAN YOU! But Lambo will forgive you if you get on your knees and beg and then make Lambo some snacks! Bwahaha! Even your scars are stupid! You don't look cool at all!"

Xanxus doesn't even flinches when he pulls out his gun and aims it at the young Bovino's head. Lambo's eyes widen as his butt makes contact with the floor.

But just before Xanxus could pull the trigger. Pink smoke covered Lambo and, when the smoke finally cleared, appeared…The older Lambo.

He looks at the barrel of Xanxus gun fearfully.

But, again, before Xanxus could pull the trigger. Squalo comes running out of nowhere, clad only in a light blue towel clinging loosely on his hips.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"

"Ushishishishi. There you are."

"Boss? Boss! You're back!"

"Sempai, please stop hitting me with your knives."

Xanxus looks at everyone and turns back to Lambo.

Squalo, with his sword ready and in a towel, walks towards Lambo.

Bel ushishishi'd and brought his knives out.

And Xanxus made one last comment before pulling the trigger,

"Die, trash."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And this was followed by a couple of gun shots, a couple of Voi's, and a couple of ushishishi's.

Lambo was finally able to go home and was hospitalized for a week.

* * *

><p>"My, My."<p>

Lussuria sighs as looks at the blood, soot, and other debris that covered the walls of the hall.

He crosses his arms and walks away.

He was NOT going to clean that mess up.

* * *

><p>"Sempai, there's a shark underwear on the tree."<p>

"VOOOOIIIIIIII!"


	5. Request no 4 HibarixOC

**AN: Yesh! It's done. One more request left!**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 4: From <strong>Akairu Tamashii **OC: **Akairu Tamashii

"Umm…Tamashii-Chan…M-Maybe you should put on your uniform."

Tsuna offered nervously as they both walk towards school. Akairu clad in her black jeans, blue t-shirt, and a cloak like jacket. Akairu gives the brunette a side glance and shrugs as she throws her arms behind her head.

"Too bothersome."

She says nonchalantly.

"B-But! It's against school rules! H-Hibari-san will beat you up."

Tsuna clamors and she shrugs.

"I can take him."

Tsuna gapes as Akairu continues to act like nothing's wrong. Gokudera, pissed off at her for not listening to his Tenth, reaches for his bombs but was stopped by the ever go lucky Yamamoto.

"Now, now. Do we really need to alert Hibari-san?"

The black haired says and for once he was right. Akairu looks up at Yamamoto and his carefree smile and she just shrugs.

She wondered what her bento will be today…

"H-Hibari-san!"

Tsuna squeaks as all attention was directed at the prefect standing in front of them with a deadly glare.

The ominous music comes on as Hibari looks over Akairu and her outfit with a deadly glare.

Akairu's mind was still on her bento.

"Not wearing the school uniform is against the rule, herbivore."

Akairu doesn't respond and Tsuna was already hyperventilating at the thought of his friend getting beaten up by Hibari.

Hibari notices the unresponsive manner of Akairu and raises his tonfa's but then lowers them down as a sly smirk takes hold of the prefect's lips.

Hibari grabs Akairu's hand and leads her towards the entrance of Nami-Middle as Tsuna and the others look at each other, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"Be quiet, herbivore."

Akairu just shrugs as the prefect continued to drag her…wherever…and looks up at the ceiling.

Maybe she could take a nap on the roof…?

The sudden sound of a door closing brought her out of her reverie. Hibari stands in front of her with a menacing glare as he brings out his tonfa's.

Akairu, thinking that she will be in a fight, readies her stance and looks at Hibari with her neon green eyes.

"Wearing pants are against the rules, herbivore."

She raises an eyebrow as Hibari smirks deepens.

"Take. Them. Off."

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I cant go any further than that cuz' 1.) I'm only still 14 years old...so yeah. 2.) My mother checks my laptop daily...so...if she see's lemon...well, yeah. ^^; Sorry bout' that but I cant speed up from growth. <strong>


	6. Request no 5 BelxOCxGokudera

**AN: I thought this idea was going to be hard...turns out it was easrier that I thought. I just had to plant my butt down on the chair and write! :P**

**Hahaah, I hope you enjoy~  
>Keep those request and REVEIWS coming you guys!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 5: From <strong>Ryuzaki Hazanuko **OC: **Yukiko Sakamura

Gokudera fidgets nervously as Yukiko walks beside him. Gokudera never really agreed to this date but Kyoko had set them up for it and since Kyoko asked Tsuna first and Tsuna begged Gokudera to go out with Kyoko's friend.

Well, yeah that's how Gokudera was taking Yukiko out for a date.

He scoffs and buries his hands deep in his pockets as they continued their walk to the amusement park. Gokudera was not stupid. He knew how beautiful Yukiko was and nice and sometimes a loner and her smile…

Gokudera stops himself before he could let that thought continue.

Yukiko looks at Gokudera and gives him a smile. Gokudera sputters and blushes.

"Is something wrong Gokudera-kun?"

She asks sweetly and Gokudera prayed that the blush on his face was not noticeable.

"N-Nothing."

He answers and she nods as they continue to walk towards the amusement park.

Gokudera had only one thought and one thought only,

He was doing this (because he wanted to) for the Tenth!

* * *

><p>Gokudera, though he hated to admit it, had fun when he was with her. She would sometimes drag him to certain game where he would win her a teddy bear. She would get on rides with him, despite the fact that the bomber detested anything that could make him sick.<p>

He even won her a Winnie the Pooh teddy bear, willingly. Now that was a surprise to the bomber and her.

After riding some rides and few snacks. They both decided to end the day with some tea and sweets.

Gokudera sat in front of her as they both wait for their sweets. Gokudera just stays as Yukiko, shyly, relies to him about herself and her family. The bomber also relies to her about him and the fact that he used to play the piano (of course he left out the part of being in the mafia)

He was, in all honesty, comfortable with her. Until a signature rang out and Gokudera's blood froze as he looks to where the famous 'Ushishishishi' was coming from. Gokudera sighs in relief and thinks that it was maybe just his imagination and turns to Yukiko to continue their conversation.

But the moment he turned he immediately wanted to kill something.

Her attention was taken by the Varia assassin as he kisses the back of her hand in a gentlemanly manner and she blushes.

"Ushishishishi, what is a princess like you doing with the Vongola Tenth's Guardian..?"

Her eyes widen and she stares curiously at the new comer.

"Princess…? Vongola? Tenth? Guardian?"

Her mind swims as she figures out what does words mean. Gokudera, seeing this, pushes himself off of the chair and walks towards Bel with a menacing glare.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ushishishishi. The boss has some business here."

"That's not what I meant you creep! I meant, **what** are _you_ doing **here**?"

"Ushishishishi. I'm just being a good citizen. What would _you_ do if you see a girl being harassed by an octopus head?"

"I wasn't harassing her! Were on a fucking date."

"Ushishishishi."

Bel glances at her (she thinks but she couldn't really tell with the hair covering his eyes and all) as she blinks owlishly.

"Ushishishishi. Is that true, princess?"

"Ah…yeah…but my name isn't princess."

She answers confusingly.

"See? Now go away you creep and leave us alone."

Bel turns to Gokudera and smirks.

"Ushishishishi. I smell defeat."

"Why…you,"

Gokudera takes out his bombs and Bel takes out his knives as they stare each other down. People in the vicinity runs away for fear of being killed by bombs or knives.

Yukiko stands up from her chair and holds her hands in front of her.

"P-Please calm down you two."

Her request fall into deaf ears as Gokudera and Bel start to fight.

She backs away slowly, taking her stuff with her, and when her back touches the wall she stares on in horror as every inch of the store was being knifed or bombed.

The manager stands beside her with pure horror in his eyes at the sight of his precious store being destroyed.

"Umm, Miss…?"

The manager asks and Yukiko looks up at the man.

"Yes…?"

"Do you know those people…?"

He points at Bel and Gokudera and Yukiko sweat drops as they continue to fight it out.

"K-Kind of."

"You do know that you'll have to pay for this, right?"

Yukiko blanches and looks at the serious look on the managers' face. She looks at Bel and Gokudera, then to her wallet, then to the manager, then back to her wallet.

She straightens her posture and hugs the multiple teddy bears in her hands and walks out of the store saying,

"There complete strangers. I don't know either of them."

The cost to repay the store reached up to 880,000 yen.

The Vongola had to pay for it,

Xanxus and Reborn were NOT happy.


	7. Request no 6 5YLYamamotoxOC

**AN: Surprisingly, I had a boatfull of fun writing this! I'm so mean to Lambo XD but dont worry I still love him ;)**

**Oh, please also remember that Lambo is still 10 yrs. old here? yeah, that sounds right. **

**I hope you dont mind Redfox but I added my own OC. But dont worry she's just a minor OC :)**

**Enjoy and Reveiw~**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 6: From <strong>redfox-akatsuki **OC: **Shirai Naoyuki 

Yamamoto pants as multiple splashes sound reached his ears. His wet black hair clings loosely in front of his face as he and his team continues to run towards the gym.

He really didn't anticipate for the rain to get to bad in a matter of seconds. Ah, well the Japans weather he guessed.

Yamamoto bends over as he takes in a greedy amount of air. He turns back to his team with his signature smile.

"Haha, it seems that the rain is getting worse. We'll have to stay in the gym for now!"

"Are you sure though Yamamoto-san? The volleyball team is using it."

Yamamoto's eyes widen a bit as he nods. He did recall that the volleyball team was using it. He smiles and rubs the back of his wet black head sheepishly.

"I'm sure they won't mind!"

His baseball team nods as Yamamoto slides the door open and steps in leaving his shoes behind.

He continues to talk with his teammates over his shoulder but when a cry of some sorts echoes in the huge gym.

Yamamoto turns his head and noticed that a volley ball was coming at him. He drops his equipment and readies himself to catch the ball. He catches and takes a small step back.

"Woo, that was close."

Yamamoto comments as he laughs.

"S-Sorry!"

Yamamoto looks up and stares the girl with short black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes lightly widen in fear as she runs towards Yamamoto.

"Are you alright?"

She asks and Yamamoto gives her his signature laugh.

"Haha! I'm alright. Don't worry about it!"

He exclaims as she releases a sigh of relief. She smiles and takes the ball from Yamamoto's team.

"Thanks for catching it by the way," She tilts her head to the side. "You're from the baseball team right? Why are you guys here?"

Yamamoto laughs and rubs the back of his head as a small blush appears on his face, despite himself.

"A-Ah, yeah it's raining outside so…"

She looks out of the window and a smile takes hold of her lips.

"Oh! Of course, you guys can stay here to dry off. You can even use the locker rooms if you like!"

Yamamoto smiles.

"Haha! Alright!"

"Nao-Chan, hurry up with the ball!"

The girl turns around and smiles at the brown haired girl, their captain, waving at her.

"Hai!"

She gives Yamamoto a small nod and runs back to her team.

Yamamoto couldn't help but let a small blush touch his cheeks as he watched the black haired girl run away.

* * *

><p>Ever since the day that Yamamoto met the black haired girl, named Shirai Naoyuki who wants to be called Nao, he found out that they had a lot of things in common.<p>

And day by day Yamamoto and Nao had gotten closer to each other. Yamamoto might be a little oblivious but he knew what that constant thump, thump in his heart meant.

He was beginning to fall for her.

He knew he shouldn't but what did you expect when every single day they'd spend time together…?

He shakes his head and tries to push down those thoughts as best he can.

He knew he was falling for her and he knew he had to do something.

So he'll just have to ask the guy with the most experience in the mafia when it came to girls,

Gokudera.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera!"<p>

Yamamoto shouts as he nears Gokudera. Gokudera gives Yamamoto a small glare as he crosses his hands in front of him. Tsuna stands beside Gokudera and greets Yamamoto.

Yamamoto greets back but turns his attention to Gokudera. With a small blush on his face. He asks,

"Umm…how do you ask a girl out?"

The three of them look at Yamamoto like he just asked Gokudera if he wears underwear to bed or not. Yamamoto counters their reaction with a sheepish laugh.

"Do you like someone Yamamoto-kun?"

Tsuna asks and the black haired boy nods. Tsuna smiles and Gokudera sighs. (Thank God the bombers attitude had mellowed out in the past five years.)

"Well," Gokudera starts. "Go up to her and ask her point blank. It can't be that bad."

Yamamoto blushes and Tsuna gapes. Gokudera sees his precious Tenths expression and quickly retracts his sentence (sometimes the mellow attitude does not include the obsessive stalker-ish attitude.)

"I-I mean. There's a really good way to do it, baseball freak! A-And were going to help you!"

Yamamoto blinks and laughs with a small blush on his face.

"Haha! Thank you Gokudera, Tsuna."

"Whatever."

Gokudera mumbles and Tsuna rubs the back of his head.

"Don't worry Yamamoto-kun. I'm sure Gokudera will be able to help out."

WRONG!

* * *

><p>Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna crouch down near a bush as they part it a half way to watch Nao. Gokudera narrows his eyes, Yamamoto plasters a grin on his face despite being nervous, and Tsuna tries not to panic.<p>

"Alright," Gokudera says earning the two boys attention. "That's the prey."

"P-Prey?"

Tsuna exclaims. Gokudera looks at Tsuna crouch next to him and nods

"That's right Tenth! To confess to a woman is like being in a jungle." Gokudera turns to Yamamoto. "First tactic, you have to get her alone."

"Haha! Ok, but how do I do that?"

Gokudera face palms.

"Invite her to lunch or something you idiot!"

"Haha! Right."

Yamamoto stands up and dusts the dirt off of his black jeans as he runs towards his prey…I mean…crush.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera gives him a thumbs up.

"Of course Tenth!"

Yamamoto, despite his frenzied heart, walked towards her and gives her a smile. Nao, noticing Yamamoto, waves to him and his smile brightens when he sees that she was alone.

His confidence grows more with every step he took…

Until he saw her whole team just behind her pulling her to practice and his confidence was totally shot to hell.

Gokudera face palms behind the bushes and Tsuna sighs.

Tactic one: Get the prey…I mean…crush alone.

Status: Unsuccessful.

* * *

><p>"Right, the next tactic. Damsel in Distress!"<p>

Gokudera nods as Yamamoto and Tsuna stood in the hallway with a confused look on their faces.

"Damsel in Distress…?"

Tsuna asks and Gokudera nod's confidently.

"Yes, Tenth. This will be the scenario. She will be walking with a couple of her friend while someone attacks them. Yamamoto will come in and beat the guy and she'll immediately see him as a hero. He'll have to go out with him!"

"That's brilliant Gokudera-kun!"

Tsuna exclaims and you could already practically see the dog ears on Gokudera's head and his tail wagging.

"Haha! So Tsuna will be the assailant?"

"No, I won't allow the Tenth to be used in any scenario."

Gokudera counters with a scowl and Tsuna sweat drops.

"T-Then who's going to be the assailant?"

Gokudera smirks and points out of the glass door. They all turn and watches as a strange yet familiar man was hiding behind the trees. Tsuna's eyes bug out when the man pulls up his mask.

"L-LAMBO!"

"That's right Tenth!"

Tsuna turns to Gokudera to question him but was stopped when the sound of giggling and footsteps reached their ears. Gokudera quickly ordered them to go outside and hide behind the opposite tree.

Gokudera watches carefully as Nao and her captain, Suzuki, comes out of the door as they chat away. Gokudera gives a small nod to Lambo to signal him to get ready.

When they were near enough Gokudera signals Lambo to come out and when a scream resonated the small area Gokudera told Yamamoto to come out be a hero. Yamamoto stops mid-way and looks on confusingly.

"What the hell are you doing baseball freak? Get—"

Yamamoto points at the scene and Gokudera gapes before face palming.

Lambo was being severely beaten up by Suzuki, the captain of the volleyball team as Nao just stood to the side with an amazed look on her eyes.

Yamamoto learned two things that day,

Lambo can imitate a girls scream quite amazingly and,

Suzuki, the volleyball team captain, was a black belt in Judo.

Tactic two: Damsel in Distress.

Status: Unsuccessful.

* * *

><p>"Alright, tactic one and two were no good. So the last thing we have left is the direct approach."<p>

"A-Are you sure about this Gokudera-kun?"

"Positive Tenth!"

Tsuna sighs and rubs the back of his head as he watches waits for Gokudera to explain. They had to quickly finish this though. They needed to visit Lambo in the hospital and apologize.

"Here's what you do baseball freak. Go up to her and ask her out. No, big deal."

"Y-Yeah, I think Gokudera-kun's right Yamamoto-kun."

That and they _really_ needed to apologize to Lambo.

"Haha! Alright then."

Tsuna releases a sigh of relief.

He just hoped Yamamoto wouldn't be rejected.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto leans near the door of her class as a multitude of students come out. Some, his teammates, greeted him. Some just said a small hello.<p>

When Nao finally came out. He stops her and faces her. Suzuki getting the message informs to Nao that she'll go on before her.

Nao nods and faces Yamamoto.

"So, Yamamoto-kun. Did you need something?"

He blushes and laughs.

"Haha! Yeah, I actually wanted to ask you something."

She holds her books closer to her chest.

"Shoot!"

"Well, I…ah…would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto flinches and looks her in the eyes. No remorse whatsoever. Just like it was nothing at all. Yamamoto forces a smile onto his face.

"Haha! We'll that's okay—"

"I have volleyball practice today," She blushes and looks down. "B-But I am free on Saturday, how about then?"

Yamamoto blinks once.

Twice.

And releases a good hearted laugh.

"Sure! Saturday it is! Can I walk you to volleyball practice?"

Nao looks up and smiles at the black haired man.

"I'd love that."

Yamamoto grins as they walk towards the gym with both identical smiles on their faces.

Tactic three: Direct approach.

Status: Pending.

* * *

><p>Lambo lies on the bed of the hospital, multiple cast and bandages covered his body. He looks up at Gokudera's face. Lambo releases a laugh as he, weakly, points at the bomber's face. A red mark in a shape of an open palm displayed on it.<p>

"Why is your face red, Stupidera?"

"Just…shut up."


	8. New Set of Rules PLEASE READ

**New Rules Set for 'REQUEST WITH YOUR DYING WILL!'**

**Introduction: **All right, I've already started and I've already seen some fatal flaws in requesting so to make things very clear. I'll be setting up the new rules for 'REQUEST WITH YOUR DYING WILL!'

**New Set of Rules:**

~ **THE SAME RULES BEFORE STILL APPLIES!** This _new set_ is just only so that no confusion between the requester and me, the writer.

~ **NO DEMANDING! **The story is called 'REQUEST WITH YOUR DYING WILL!' for a reason. Although, this has not happened yet. I'm just saying this to clear up future troubles.

~ Also note that the genre I placed on the first rule **does not** only limit it to that. You can choose any genre (except Lemon, Yuri, Yaoi, and Incest)

~ When sending an OC please be **VERY CLEAR!** When I'm done with one story I'm done with it. I **WILL NOT** go back to it again and edit it. What you placed in your review is what I will write.

~ Yes, you **CAN** request a **NO PAIRING** story. I don't mind. Just please **(PLEASE)** place the genre.

~ Yes, you can request **MORE THAN ONCE.**

~ Yes, you can also request the length of each story. Be it drabble (100 words below) ficlet (1,000 words below) or one shots (no limit) **BUT** if you **do NOT** request it in your review or message then don't be mad when I turn it into a drabble/ficlet/one shot. 

~ Dear God, please don't request something I don't know. I am _14 years old_ so my knowledge is very limited. So please **(PLEASE, for the love of all that is good)** don't put in your request: _'I want my OC to know how to ride an airplane'_ or _'I want my OC to be a genius and whenever she speaks she has to quote Shakespeare'_ or I might just **TURN YOUR REQUEST DOWN.**

~ Regarding to what is written above. If I am interested I might want to research on it but I think this is unlikely so please avoid it as much as humanly possible.

~ This is how the sending of OC's will go:

Name: 

_(Note: Please be specific with this and __**PLACE**__ a last name. I can't just let __**EVERYONE**__ call your OC by her first name.) _

Age:

Personality:

_(Note: Please specify this as much as you can. I don't want to get an OC wrong.)_

Mannerisms: 

_(Note: Something that your OC does on a daily basis i.e. Reading a book while walking and etc.)_

Appearance: 

_(Note: The __color and length of the hair__**ARE**__ very important and as well as __the color of her eyes__. I don't mind so much her clothes)_

Pairing/s:

Genre/s: 

Rating: (K/K+/T)

Length of Story: (drabble/ficlet/one shot) 

_(Note: And if you want to add some other things then please do. It'll make your OC more real.)_

**END NOTE: **I know I'm being really strict with the rules but I **HAVE** to place them because frankly, _I'm a perfectionist_ and if one of my reviewers says that I didn't get their OC's right. I review the stories in my head a million times to see what I did wrong. I get so obsessed sometimes that I feel disheartened to write and (almost) abandoned one of the requesters request (I think it was the love triangle story *shrugs* I forgot) and just take the whole thing down to the Recycling Bin. Anyway, I was glad that my sister snapped me out of my reverie and told me to ignore (difficult thing to do) it and continue on with my story. So, you should be thankful to her.

Thank you for understanding and your patience.

Ciao~


	9. Request no 7 GokuderaxOC

**AN: I'm sorry SomethingWeAsiansGotSWAG but I tried searching the quotes that you requested but they didnt appear -_-; So I just opted on a crackfic. Hope you dont mind ^^ If your not satisfied you can always request again! And Thank you so much for you review! It really made my day :D**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 7: From <strong>SomethingWeAsiansGotSWAG **OC: **Jinky

Gokudera face palms and lets out an annoyed groan. He didn't know what the hell happened. First, he was walking with the baseball freak and his precious Tenth when a loud boisterous laugh reached his ears.

He knew only one person who could produce such nasal and annoying sound.

Jinky.

"BWAHAHAHAH! LAMBO IS THE GREATER THAN YOU!"

The Bovino child points at Jinky with a smug look. Said girl points at the Bovino child and cackles evilly.

"YOU IDIOT COW! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? **ME!** THE GREAT JINKY?"

"BWAHAHAHA! LAMBO WILL MAKE YOU HIS MINION!"

"NO! IT IS _YOU_ I SHALL MAKE MY MINION!"

Gokudera grits his teeth as he reaches for his bombs. Tsuna, fearing the stability of his house, stops him. Yamamoto just releases a good hearted laugh.

"YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO LAMBO!"

"NO! YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO JINKY!"

"BWAAHAHAHA."

Both Lambo and her release an evil cackle as Tsuna laments on how he'll fail on his test. Gokudera knew he had to shut either the boisterous cow or the equally boisterous woman.

"I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

Jinky announces and Gokudera slams his fist on the table immediately silencing everyone up.

"What the matter Stupidera?"

Jinky asks.

Gokudera's eye twitches as he gets up and starts to pull her out of the room.

"I'll be sure to put that loud mouth of yours to good use!"

Gokudera announces begrudgingly and a huge smile erupts on Jinky's face.

"Oh! Spontaneous sex Gokudera? How very brave of you!"

Jinky announces and everyone in the small room had to scramble to the bathroom for tissues.

Jinky looks at Reborn, who was calmly sitting on the table sipping his espresso.

"What did I say?"

Reborn just smirked.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Jinky-Chan? What's sex?"<p>

The curious Bovino asks and Jinky laughs as she crouches down and pats the young child's head.

"You'll learn when you get older Lambo. On the plus side! You'll have a lot of fun learning it~."

The Bovino could only chuckle happily.


	10. Request no 8 GokuderaxOC

**AN: Sorry this took awhile! I had to find my writing drive...turns out...it was just under my bed XD**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 8: From <strong>SomethingWeAsiansGotSWAG **OC: **Jinky

"What the hell are you doing woman?"

Gokudera asks as he raises an eyebrow at the girl's antics. How she had managed to convince him, HIM, to take a break was beyond him.

"Oh, come on Hayato. Don't you just love flowers?"

Gokudera scoffs and turns away as Jinky continued her antics. Her yellow dress flutters as she spreads her arms to the side and runs around happily. The flowers beneath her feet brush over her legs and she giggles happily.

Gokudera watches underneath a tree and rolls his eyes. How could a girl like her be so childish?

"OW!"

Gokudera's eyes widen as he runs towards her when he hears her shout in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I slipped. I think my leg is bleeding."

She shows him her leg and indeed it was bleeding. Gokudera runs his hands though his silver tresses and crouches next to her. Jinky looks at him confusingly until Gokudera places his hands beneath her and picks her up, bridal style.

"Idiot, this is why you shouldn't run around like that."

Jinky could only laugh happily as she wraps her hands around Gokudera's neck and brings him in for a kiss.

Gokudera turns red and looks away once she pulled away. They both continue their trek back home with the sun start to set behind them.

Gokudera didn't mind her idiocy so much…if it meant he could spend his days with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There might be some mistakes hear so please point them out! Cuz' I didnt have time to reread it again! Thanks :)<strong>


	11. Request no 9 5YLYamamotoxOC

**AN: A tribute to all the stress redfox has to endure XD Hahaah, wouldnt you love it if someone *cough*Tsuna*cough* would do something like this to you? I would XD And I think redfox would to~**

**Enjoy and review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 9: From <strong>redfox-akatsuki **OC: **Shirai Naoyuki

Nao pinches the bridge of her nose tiredly as she looks at the mountain of work in front of her. Her teacher had NOT been kind to their class. Stupid kid on the back row pulling pranks on cranky teachers.

She sighs and lays her head on the desk to take a quick nap. A small smile graced her lips when she thought of going to sleep.

Her sleep came to an abrupt stop when the door to her room flies open. She cringes when the doorknob makes an ungodly noise when it hits the wall.

She lifts her head and readies a well thought out (not really) argument to give to the person who dared disturb her minutes of rest.

She turns around but all protest dies on her lips when she feels something soft press against her lips. Her eyes widen when the owner of the lips pulls away and smiles happily at her.

"Takashi…?"

She questions as the said baseball player pulls up a chair and sits next to her. She raises an eyebrow as the black haired boy starts to pull the papers on her desk and examine it.

"What…are you doing?"

She asks and Takashi waves the papers in front of her with a playful smile on his lips.

"You said you couldn't watch my baseball match if you didn't finish this, right?"

She nods dumbly at the overzealous energy of her boyfriend.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Let's get this finished!"

He exclaims as a gentle smile takes hold of Nao's lips.

She nods and turns back to the paper in front of her.

She really did have to thank Tsuyoshi-sama for raising a boy like Takeshi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so late. I had to worry about my summer coming to an end *cries* Hahahah, nevertheless I shall always WRITE WITH MY DYING WILL! *shotdead* <strong>


	12. Request no 10 FranxOC

**AN: Dear God, I'm scared. When I was in the middle of writing this. My left arm suddenly went numb. All feeling...just gone. Me, being my dramatic self, ran downstairs and started screaming "MY ARM IS DEAD!". Thankfully, my dad was able to massage it back to life ^^;**

**So, I'll have to take a rest on writing for awhile for fear that I might have another 'dead arm' episode.**

**Enjoy and Review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 10: From <strong>Ryuzaki Hazanuko **OC: **Yukiko Sakamura

Yukiko walks silently in the Varia mansion as her steps echoes in the hallways. Right now she thoroughly engrossed in the book that she was reading about flowers and their meanings.

She had ignored every person that ever came up to talk to her because she was really just too in love and intrigued with the book she was holding.

She stops and looks at the picture of the rose in full bloom. Her blue eyes catch the description and she turns beet red an idea forms in her head. She closes the book and runs to Lussuria's room for some roses.

She takes a deep inhale of breath as Fran and Bel walked towards her. She bites her lower lip and clinches the stem of the rose as she hides it behind her back.

"Ushishishishi."

"Sempai…"

Their voices become clearer and her heart beats faster as Fran notices her and looks at her apathetically.

"Hello Yukiko-sempai. What are you doing here?"

Fran asks as he looks at her fidget and blush. Bel raises an eyebrow and ushishishi's while Fran kept a long, apathetic look on her.

She swallows her fear and presents the rose **[1]** from behind her back, shoves it in Fran's hands, and runs away.

Her heart breaks when he doesn't run after her.

Yukiko sniffs and wipes the tears that lingered in her eyes as she opens the door to her room.

Who was she kidding anyway?

Fran would never love her.

She sniffs again and flips the light switch. Her eyes grew wide when a vase of Ambrosia's **[2]** sat innocently near her bedside.

She walks towards it curiously and lifts up the card beside it and her heart skips a beat.

She wipes away the tears and giggles softly as she puts the card back down and crawls to her bed for the next day ahead.

_Sempai,_

_The flower you gave me died. Meet me tomorrow so we can buy new ones._

_Fran._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Rose means I love you. Yes, I know its clichéd -_-; don't judge me.

**[2] **Reciprocated Love. Subtle green haired bastard XD JK FRAN! *hugglez Fran*


	13. Request no 11 MukuroxOC

**AN: Yesh! I'm so glad somebody requested Mukuro and not the normal boat of usuals. And OMG it's your b-day Mukuro? I didnt know! Well happy birthday you bastard of a pineapple.  
>Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Did you just call me bastard?<br>Me: Well arent you?  
>Mukuro: Kufufufu~<br>Me: Anyway, thank God you requested this! I've been meaning to write something for Mukuro but never got around to doing it ^^; And also EpicPandas-san Thank you keeping everything very (VERY) detailed. It gave me lots of ideas~ And thanks for the compliment too! *blushes*  
>Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Are you going to write something about me now?<br>Me: Yesh! Maybe later though, but I'll definetely delve into you more. You deserve it.  
>Mukuro: Kufufufu~<br>Me: . . .That came out wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 11 From: <strong>EpicPandas **OC: **Sukushi Ayame

Ayame taps her hands on the broken down table as Ken plays video games and Chikusa just lounging around a torn up piece of furniture. (It looked like a sofa but from being butchered so much it looked more like a pile of garbage with Chikusa sitting on top of it.)

A yawn passes through her lips as she stares blankly at the two duo…doing nothing.

She turns her head to the side to look at the familiar sit of Mukuro. A sad smile takes hold of her lips as she remembers the purple pineapple kufufufu-ing and trying to act like Xanxus with the leaning on the chair bit. Why the heck did have to leave at such a boring day?

She shakes her head and looks back at Ken who was too engrossed in his game.

"Ne, I'm bored~!"

Ken and Chikusa ignore her and continue on with their activities. Ayame pouts and puffs up her cheeks. Well…if they weren't going to pay attention…

"Hey, you guys!"

They still ignore her and an evil smirk crosses her lips.

"Did you know that the smallest erect penis on record was just 1cm long?" **[1]**

A pregnant pause occurs and after a minute or so Ayame burst out laughing while holding her sides. Chikusa shakes his head as he pushes his glasses up with a small blush on his face.

"You're crazy-byon."

Ken mutters as he goes back to playing his video games. Ayame, knowing that they were prone to her constant relaying of usual and appropriate facts, sighs tiredly and gets up from her chair and walks towards the door…Maybe she could Tsuna and co. instead?

"Kufufufu~ Did someone upset you my dear Ayame-Chan?"

Ayame's eyes widen as she turns around and the responds was almost instantaneous. She runs towards Mukuro, opens her arms, jumps towards him to wrap her arms around him…

Only to fall flat on her face,

She grits her teeth as Ken laughs, Chikusa sighs, and Mukuro Kufufufu's

"Kufufufu~ You're perception needs sharpening my dear Ayame-Chan~."

She clinches her fist as she pushes herself up with a scowl on her face. Profanities that could make a sailor blush passes through her lips as that damn purple pineapple kufufufu's. She turns and stares menacingly at Mukuro for letting her fall to the ground (though it was predictable) and Mukuro raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Damn you and you're illusions you lazy ass illusionist freak!"

"Kufufufu~ Weren't you the one that said that illusions were magic~?"

She blushes.

"NOT THE POINT!"

"Kufufufu~"

Ayame sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Kufufufu~ Tell you what my dear Ayame-Chan. If you can find me in under an hour, I'll properly help you with your illusion training."

Ayame raises an eyebrow and looks at Mukuro…or his illusion…suspiciously.

"You're serious?"

"Why of course my dear Ayame-Chan. Do I ever lie to you~?"

"Yes."

She deadpans and Mukuro kufufufu's one last time before his illusion fades away. She smirks and licks her lips playfully.

Oh, this was going to be fun~

* * *

><p>"Come here purple pineapple. Come on I won't hurt you~ I'll just rip the secrets of illusions, painfully, out of you is all!"<p>

Ayame grits her teeth when the familiar Kufufufu-ing echoes in the empty halls of Kokuyo Land. She sighs and runs her hands though her brown hair as she squints her light blue eyes to get a better view of the dark halls.

Damn, she knew that the pineapple bastard was good but this…was just inhuman. She scoffs and crosses her arms in front of her. Of course he was inhuman…Mukuro is probably a mutant pineapple for all she knew.

"Kufufufu~ You're losing my dear Ayame-Chan. Thirty minutes left~."

Her ears perk up when she hears the voice and turns around at points and accusing finger.

"Ahah! I found you, you purple pineapple of a bas…tard…"

Her blood runs cold as she watches in fear at the long blacked haired girl wearing a white dress in front of her. Her hand goes limp as the girl looks up at her with no face.

"H-Hello…Can we be friends?"

A blood curling scream and feet slapping against the aged cement of Kokuyo Land echoed in the halls as Mukuro happily laughs behind the black haired girl.

* * *

><p>Ayame presses an open palm on her heart as heavy breaths passes through her mouth. She leans against the aged walls of Kokuyo Land as she silently curses.<p>

"I swear when I get my hands on you Mukuro, I'm going to…"

She stops and raises an eyebrow as she looks up at the sky. After looking at the worn out ceilings a smirk takes hold of her lips as she skips towards a certain room in Kokuyo Land.

Like she said, this was going to be fun~

Mukuro walks with a small smirk on his lips as he searches for his prey. He had to admit though; the ghost thing might have been a little mean…even for him.

He was apologetic…then after ten seconds of 'alien feelings minute' he went back to his sadistic ways and started hunting for his prey.

"Kufufufu~"

Mukuro silently laughs but he stops walking when he hears small things being dropped above him. He looks up and jumps away when a chunk of cement falls from the ceiling. Mukuro raises a curios eyebrow and walks towards the rubble. His eyes widen when Ayame stood there with smirk on her face…and a bikini.

Mukuro couldn't literary comprehend what he was seeing. Ayame in a bikini. In front of him.

Ayame smirks and pounces on him and tackles him to the ground but the moment their bodies touch the bikini disappears and replaced with the normal uniform of Kokuyo High.

She smirks and uses the opportunity to kiss Mukuro and surprisingly, he kisses back. Albeit roughly.

When the need of air was too great they both pull away and Ayame looks down at Mukuro with a blush.

"I-I win."

"Kufufufu~ It seems so~."

* * *

><p>Extended Ending: <strong>[2]<strong>

"Or not."

"Wha?"

Ayame's eyes widen as the Mukuro beneath her starts to disappear. She gapes and clinches her fist.

"MUKURO!"

"Kufufufu~"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>ROFL! I almost died laughing when I found out about this XD And yesh it's true! (MENTAL IMAGES...BEGONE!)

**[2] **I could've ended up with a happier note…but I just don't see Mukuro as that type of guy :P


	14. Request no 12 HibarixOC

**AN: Dear annoying person who keeps on turning off the AC in the morning while I'm still sleeping and enjoying a comfortable sleep,**

**I hate you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 12: From <strong>Akairu Tamashii **OC: **Akairu

Akairu sleeps peacefully on the roof as she uses her arms as makeshift pillows.

She yawns and ignores the sound of the door closing as continues her nap but open her eyes but when she felt the sun being blocked she opens her eyes lazily and groans at the culprit.

"Sleeping on the roof is against the rules, herbivore."

Hibari scowls as he manifests his tonfa's out of nowhere and points it Akemi.

Akemi smiles playfully as she got up, yanked Hibari's shirt down to her level, and kissed him on the lips before bolting for the door.

Hibari stood there for a few minutes and when it finally registered in his head what happened. A smirk takes hold of his lips as he runs towards the door to chase after the herbivore who **dared** to kiss him and ran away. **[1]**

After all, Hibari Kyoya did love a good chase.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Don't you just love how I phrased it as 'who **dared** to kiss him AND then _ran away'_? *snickers*


	15. Request no 13 HibarixOCxGokudera

**AN: GAH! THIS IS HORRIBLE! *sulks* I cant believe I wrote this...but it's just sooo very hard to place Gokudera and Hibari to be in love with one person. I dont know how but I just cant see it...and I've done GokuderaxOCxBel before (Interpret that sentence anyway you like *shotdead*)**

**I phail. I totally and utterly phail. I'm sorry Imagination Matters! *bows* If you dont like this (I dont) You can request another one but please place a paring that I can work with. I have no idea but I just cant work with Gokudera and Hibari...together. *sulks* Forgive me.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Request no. 13: From <strong>Imagination Matters **OC: **Aya Miki

Aya eyed the piece of jewelry around Tsuna's neck as it moves with every movement the brow haired boy made. Her blue eyes focus on the jewelry as she clinches her hands into fist.

She was going to get that ring.

But first she had to get through Gokudera.

She knew what to do (or at least she hoped she knew what she was doing).

She takes a deep breath as she walks towards Tsuna and his friends. Her white hair sways gently in the wind. She stops in front of Tsuna and Tsuna smiles back at her.

"H-Hello there Miki-Chan."

She knew only one technique that would work on the great Vongola Decimo. She takes a deep breath, brings up her pointing finger, points behind him, and shouts,

"DEAR GOD KYOKO-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU WEARING SUCH ATROCIOUS CLOTHES?"

And just like she planned, they all turned their heads and Aya uses this opportunity to yank the necklace from Tsuna's neck and runs away.

"BWAHAHAHA! I HAVE YOU NOW, MY PRECIOUS!"

Aya continues to run with an evil smile on her face. Gokudera noticed the situation first and runs after Aya. Aya, noticing Gokudera's chase, runs faster but was abruptly stopped when she hits something (almost like a wall) and it sends her to the ground.

She winces in pain and looks up at the thing that stopped,

Only for her blood to run cold.

In front of her was Hibari with his famous tonfa's by his side and a deep scowl on his face.

"Running is against the rule herbivore," Hibari raises his tonfa's with a smirk. "And for that…I'll bite you to death."

"Oi!"

Hibari stays apathetic when he looks at Gokudera running towards him with bombs ready in hand.

"GIVE THE TENTH'S RING BACK!"

Hibari raises an eyebrow and looks down at the girl who was still seating on the ground.

"Explain, herbivore."

"Uhh…Lies?"

Hibari raise his tonfa's again and she squeaks as she inches away from the advancing carnivore. Just as he was about to bring the Tonfa to her head she jumps away just as Gokudera was diving in to capture her.

Gokudera winces in pain when the Tonfa collided with his head.

"Ohhh…_that_ has **got** to hurt."

Aya commented making the two boys look at her with a glare. With bombs and tonfa's in hand, they advance towards her and she starts running.

And here she taught she could use Tsuna's ring and the others to make a rainbow.

Maybe Reborn got it wrong…?


	16. The Challenge

**A Challenge for all those who _think_ and _know_ that their OC's are the best**

**Introduction: **Well, I am now here to give you guys a challenge. This is a game and this time I'm going to give a challenge. You have sent me some very awesome, unique, and beautiful OC's and it made me grin from ear to ear. Some of you have sent me some plot ideas and they were all much appreciated. Now, I shall give you a challenge.

**The Challenge: **Bring your creative caps on and create the best OC you can come up with. Her hair, her eyes, her personality, her background, and her mannerisms. Everything is up to you, my dearies so send them to me through PM.

**The Rules: **But of course, we can't have games without rules now can we~?

~ You have to give a detailed description of your OC. It depends if you want it to be really detailed or just leave it some spaces for me to fill. If you want to have a format to go on. You can just look up at the NEW SET OF RULES Chap of this story.

~ The rules in this challenge are all relatively the same with the original rules.

~ Any pairing is accepted...**BUT** please make it realistic...like TsunaxOCxKyoko and **NOT** TsunaxOCxXanxus (Dear God, think of Tsuna) you can also use the TYL (Ten Years Later) version OR the AdultArcobaleno's version. Basically any pairing that is **realistic**.

~ Enjoy creating your OC's and sending them to me.

~ Do NOT send a Mary-Sue OC. I don't think it'll go well with the public.

**The Prize: **You were waiting for this weren't you~? Right, the prize is...if you're OC wins...then I'll write you a chaptered story OR a long epic one shot. It's your decision what you'll choose

**Chaptered Story- **When and if your OC's name shall be chosen it shall be placed in a situation where YOU choose the genre, rating, pairing, and if you like, plot. This story will only contain **5 chapters **though.

**Epic Long One Shot- **Ah, yes this one I recommend. I'll try to make this as epic as possible and I'll make sure that it's a long (LONG) shot. You can also be sure that this is going to be finished in time.

**Deadline: **The deadline for submission of OC's will be on **JUNE 17, 2011**...one week from now.

**Judge: **I won't be the judge because I don't want to be biased. Only one person will judge the submission of OC's...my sister. Now, before you go on a ramble how my sister might not be a good judge. I'll explain to you as to why she should be the judge.

One: She has not yet seen the show of Katekyo Hitman Reborn so she won't say 'Oh, this OC will not be good with {insert bishie here}' so she'll only judge the OC NOT the pairing.

Two: She'll stay unbiased because I ordered her...Okay, not a really. But she WILL stay unbiased.

Three: As much as it pains me to say, she has good judgment.

Four: She knows how to spot a Mary-Sue. Dear God, it's like a freakin' talent.

Five: She knows how to spot character faults and I hate her for it.

Six: She really is just too awesome for words...despite the fact that I hate her.

**Recommendations: **I would recommend that you send an OC that I've never met before. Because, although I'm not the judge, me and my sister think alike (it's scary but true) and even with my sister judging. I WILL give my comments and is she hears that I've already worked with that particular OC; it sends a grim look on her face.

**Note: **If you do send me an OC I WONT reply back because I don't think it'll be fair if I say that I'll like the OC and it turns out not getting picked. So do your best guys~

**Note: **The game is still ongoing so you can still send in your request and remember that the rules still imply.

So good luck to everyone!

That's all for now. I wait for your response.

Ciao~


End file.
